Mundanes Know
by HERONDALEGAL
Summary: IN COB WHEN JACE, CLARY, HODGE, ISABELLE, ALEC AND SIMON ARE IN THE INSTITUTE EATING CHINESE A MUNDANE COMES WHO KNOWS EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM. MORE INFO INSIDE CLACE, SIZZY, MALEC
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FANFIC I THOUGHT OF IN ENGLISH ITS NOT THAT GOOD COS IT'S THE FIRST FANFIC I HAVE EVER WROTE I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**SUMMERY: THE SCENE IN COB WHERE CLARY, SIMON, ISABELLE, ALEC AND HODGE ARE EATING CHINESE IN THE INSTITUTE WHEN A MUNDANE TRANSPORTED THERE BY MAGNUS APPEARS ND TELLS THEM THERE FUTURE TO STOP FROM ALL BAD THINGS HAPPEN! YES IT'S VERY WEIRD AND RANDOM BUT OH WELL!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TMI ALL RIGHTS GO TO CASSIE CLARE;)**

…_._

_CHAPTER ONE : ARRIVAL_

_Third person POV_

….. "He might have sent her candy and flowers," Isabelle said. "we don't know." "Isabelle." Said Hodge patiently, "this is the man who rained down destruction on Idris the like of which it had never seen, who set shadowhunter against downworlder and made the city of glass streets run with blood." "that's sort of hot," Isabelle argued "the evil thing." Clary was about to reply but she was cut off by a strange buzzing noise then a the a young girl who looked around sixteen-ish appeared she had chestnut hair that came to her elbows and eyes who had the colour of melted chocolate. She had no markings no odd formality or and other quality that could prove she was part of the shadow world completely mundane but with the sight. She looked around the room looking slightly shocked then her eyes landed on Hodge she looked kind of angry but she spoke "Hello shadowhunters my name is Lily Collins I was sent here by magnus bane the high warlock of Brooklyn, you've proberly heard of him." Until now the gang had all been frozen in place jace was the first to snap out of it "but you're a mundane!" he cried "why did he send you?" "Hmmm good question Jace Wayland I know every thing about you. All of you." She replied with a smirk " And besides nothin' wrong with a mundane right simon." She said with a wink towards him . His only reply was a strangled cry of shock. "if you know everything about us then." Isabelle said with heavy sarcasm

She pretended to think about it hmmmmm well let me begin "well when Jace was 15 …."

**OKAY THAT WAS ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER IF ANYONES INTERESTED IN IT THEN I'LL MAKE SURE TO WRITE MORE SO PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE IM NOT GONNA BOTHER YOU WITH MY EXCUSES SO YEAH**

…**..**

"if you know everything about us then tell us something." Isabelle said with heavy sarcasm

She pretended to think about it "well when Jace was 15 I do recall he ate a fae plum and ended up naked and running down the streets with antlers on his head."

It was silent for all of five second when Clary and Simon burst out into fits of laughter then the rest followed until all was laughing except Jace.

"How could you possibly know that?" he spluttered it would have been funny if it wasn't for the unmistakable look of anger on his face. "Now now Jace" Lily tusked "I said I know almost everything." it was clear Jace didn't have a reply so he childishly turned his face away from her and settled his gaze on Clary.

Hodge spoke next " So if you have all this information why are you here?" he asked looking at her with a mix of worry and confusion. She glared at him then her gaze softened just a tad she smiled at him " Im here to tell everyone their future, not to specific of course then there would be no more fun in life ." she answered in a cool voice.

Isabelle who had been glaring at Lily through out there convocation spoke up "So when will these mysterious "readings" take place?" She asked in a loud voice clearly doubting Lily knew anything.

"They will happen tomorrow but for now I will need a room." She said in a vice that anyone who heard could tell she was annoyed.

"Of course, where's my manners let me show you to a room" Hodge said quickly standing up she motioned for her to leave and they both left. Hodge led her to an a elevator they both stepped inside, it was silent until Hodge asked in a nervous tone " As you know so much I take that you know about him." Of course Lily knew who he was talking about how could she not it was a serious betrayal what he is doing. " I do know" lily replied in a hesitant tone showing shyness for the first time that night, "will you tell them about it?" he whispered "No, I believe that will be your duty after I leave." She said she looked a little said as she thought of anyone finding such a betrayal from someone they thought they could trust. "when will you be leaving then?" Hodge asked proberly hoping it won't be soon, good he should he nervous, They were at a door now properly the room she will be staying in. "Just a few days , then I will return to my regular mundane life and pretend this never happened," she said a bit to sharply but frankly she had enough of questions and wanted to sleep. "very well, good night lily." She didn't say anything she just simply walked in to her room; she took off her clothes until she was left in just a T-shirt and she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

ISABELLE POV

_I don't trust her _I thought to myself I mean why should I trust anyone who just appears out of nowhere and knows everything about us, it's really creepy if you think about it.

I voiced my concerns to Alec, my brother he agrees with me but I think it's just nervousness about the fact she might know he's gay more than anything else. So I'm left to my own thoughts and the more I think about it the more I trust her less so I decide that tomorrow I shall ask for the first "reading" as I put it earlier so I know what going on and can warn the others before anything bad happens so good luck to me!

…

SO LIKE IT? I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THE NEXT WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE SURE THAT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME QUICKER TO YEAH REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
